


Paige.

by fuckingkinney



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Major Spoilers, not really graphic violence but i thought i should probably tag it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 02:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingkinney/pseuds/fuckingkinney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p class="MsoNormal">“No!” It ripped out of him; violent, loud, desperate. Peter couldn’t—He wouldn’t.. Derek tightened his arms around Paige, blood drying out on his skin and tears filling his eyes. “No, no. You can’t. You <em>can’t</em>!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paige.

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS  
> jsyk

She was dead. Dead, lifeless in his arms and Derek could feel the soul practically seeping out of her through his fingertips, that were still lodged firmly inside of her body. He’d done it, he’d killed her.. But he had to, there hadn’t been a choice. He couldn’t let her linger, knowing that she was going to die, begging for him to stop it. No.. He couldn’t have done that, not to her. Yet, as the blood dripped down his wrists and up his arms, burning into his skin, Derek had never been so guilty in his life. This had been his idea, his fault. He was so _selfish;_ he’d wanted her –all of her- for himself. He never stopped to think what it could entail, what could happen. Derek had needed her, he’d become obsessed with it and Peter—Peter had said it would work. He’d told him it would _work_.

Yet, there he was, hovering in the background like a lost lamb. Not quite sure of what to do but knowing what he needed to, edging towards Derek and the lifeless girl in his arms. “Derek..” And it was only then that he looked up, blue eyes shining bright. He saw the falter in Peter’s step, the change in his look at the difference from the usual yellow. He noticed it all. “We have to get rid of her, move her so that someone else can find her.. So they don’t find you like this with her..” He sounded rational, as though the solution to the problem were so _obvious_. Derek only stared at him until Peter moved his arms to reach for Paige and then he realized what he was trying to do.

“No!” It ripped out of him; violent, loud, desperate. Peter couldn’t—He wouldn’t.. Derek tightened his arms around Paige, blood drying out on his skin and tears filling his eyes. “No, no. You can’t. You _can’t_!” He couldn’t give her up yet, not yet. He hadn’t—He needed to say goodbye, he needed to tell her how sorry he was. He needed to tell her that he loved her. He _needed_ —“Derek, come on. Let go.” And Peter spoke as if he were talking to a child, cooing at him to try and release his favourite toy. It turned something in his stomach, made him feel sick. Paige deserved a better death than this, deserved better than Peter taking her out into the forest to make it look like an animal attack.

And yet, that was what she was given as she was carried away from him, Derek yelling and screaming the whole time, claws digging into the ground and covering his hands in more than just Paige’s blood. But he was powerless, couldn’t do anything. He’d done this, he’d _done this_. He deserved the cost of it, deserved so much worse than just his eyes turning a different colour. He was disgusting, he’d killed her. He loved her and he’d—He’d ended her.

When his mother turned up, he shut his eyes, forced them closed and refused to open them as he heard her move around in front of him. She knew what he’d done. She knew and was probably there to yell, to tell him how _stupid_ he was and all the things that Derek already knew, that were already going through his head. But she didn’t. “My eyes are different.” He’d told her, warned her. “Different but still beautiful. Just like the rest of you.” And it was only then that he looked at her, blue alight and shining like nothing else. Talia hadn’t rejected him, hadn’t shunned him from the pack. She’d wrapped her arms around him, didn’t say another word as Derek sobbed loudly into her arms and refused to let go until he was forced to for the second time that night.

But Derek changed after that night, didn’t let Peter hover around him like a shadow. He didn’t listen to Laura as she ranted about something that wasn’t important and stopped acting as though Maxwell was the life and sun inside the Hale house. He just.. stopped caring. He didn’t have a reason to anymore, no matter how much one of them yelled at him and called him selfish. Told him that things happened and that he needed to move on instead of letting it drown him out. Grades were important, basketball was important. Everything was important and he needed to _focus_.. Except he couldn’t. Didn’t want to.. So he didn’t.

He done everything he could to make sure he didn’t have to go to the house, slept in the woods, hid away when his mother came looking for him. Derek knew it was wrong, disrespectful but he needed to get away from them. From the looks of pity and other emotions he didn’t want to start ticking off in his head. Because that was what Hale’s done – they didn’t talk about things; they just gave each other looks that said too much and not enough and acted like it would be enough. Derek couldn’t deal with them, not anymore. They didn’t understand, they tried to but they didn’t. They couldn’t.. They hadn’t done what he did to Paige, they hadn’t done anything near that to someone. They were all so perfect, wrapped up in their bubble and—And Derek couldn’t do it anymore.

“Go away, Peter!” He yelled one night as he heard rustling in the trees, turned around and snarled at it. His eyes flicked, flashing blue to warn his uncle before he decided to ignore the advice given to him. Derek spun on his heel again, shoved his hands in the pockets of his jacket and continued to trudge through the leaves of the forest, the rustles ringing in his ears. Another one sounded, not from himself and Derek spun around again. “Peter, I swear to fuc—“ Except he collided with someone else. Someone _definitely_ not Peter. Someone with a smile that wasn’t anything like Paige’s; sharp and vicious. Derek could feel something in his stomach turned and he gaped before he could stop himself, only earning a high-pitched laugh in response.

“Well, hi to you, too. Unfortunately, I’m not Peter though.. I’m Kate Argent, _sweetheart_.”

**Author's Note:**

> feedback in the slightest would be fucking amazing, thanks


End file.
